Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display.
Discussion
An organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “OLEDs”) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has the advantages of a rapid response speed, high luminance, large viewing angle, and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display controls the amount of current that is provided to the OLEDs using driving transistors included in respective pixel units, and the OLEDs generate light having a specific luminance according to the amount of current provided thereto.
In order to express various colors, the organic light emitting display may include a plurality of pixel units that display red, green, and blue, and an image may be expressed through a combination of such colors. In order to implement an organic light emitting display having high resolution, organic light emitting diodes, which are connected to one pixel unit to display red, green, and blue, respectively, may be driven in a temporally separated manner. A color separation phenomenon may occur, however, when driven in a temporally separated manner.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.